“Actuators” are to be understood, for purposes of this application, as electrical components or even assemblies that are driven by current pulses or voltage pulses. Solenoid valves, or actuators of an electrohydraulic valve control (EHVC) system, may be mentioned merely by way of example. The task often arises of driving a plurality of such actuators substantially simultaneously. Systems for multi-channel pulse generation to drive multiple actuators or their output stages, for example for ignition and fuel injection in motor vehicles, are already known in a variety of embodiments. In so-called boost output stages, the delivery of high power levels is required, albeit often only briefly. In this context, a rapid but only brief current superelevation typically ensures rapid and reliable energization of solenoid valves while simultaneously minimizing the electrical power expended. An additional voltage supply device with a higher voltage is usually needed to achieve a rapid current buildup. This higher voltage (boost voltage) is often made available by way of a DC/DC converter. The problem occurring here is that depending on the current load required, only very expensive and high-quality components can be used. The simultaneous activation of multiple output stages, or the driving of a plurality of actuators, is nevertheless a critical operation. One possible solution to the problem might lie in the use of charge storage devices, in particular high-capacitance capacitors, that can supply the high current demand after being appropriately charged. The large physical volume and high price of these electrical components is, however, disadvantageous.